


Shiori

by AlexSkye1898



Series: Remembrance [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Son relationship finally being repaired, Furihata seeing her beautiful pics and knows she was loved, I just imagined Shiori being this loving wild mother and she needs to be remembered, M/M, Nostalgia, Photographs of a dead loved one, Shiori was a wild child and Masaomi was smitten, Some Swearing, Some angst, alternate universe- Domestic, it was all Furihata's idea, married life (sort of), memorial, mentions of minor character death, remembering a loved one, the feels and I can't stop the emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Furihata Kouki was NOT expecting a call from his father-in-law in regards to his late wife's death anniversary, but he went anyways with his husband and son to the mansion. He looks through six albums to pick a beautiful picture that they'll put on display at the entrance of the mansion. Will he pick the right one that will give Shiori-San's memory justice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some swearing, angst, AkaFuri are married dorks, sort of companion piece to Diary of a Goofy Single Dad, Katsuo is about eight years old here, Masaomi needs some love, rant about Akashi's mom, Akashi's parents background story is pretty made-up, bittersweet feelings, and fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, everything belongs to its original owners!
> 
> Alex: I wanted to make this a thing since there's almost no (for what I've seen) fan fictions out there that talk about Akashi's mom, she's either mentioned or seen in flashbacks. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

It been less than a year since Furihata got back together and married his ex-boyfriend/father of his son. Of course he loves Sei with all his being and Katsuo is happy being with is dad. There's was just something bugging the hell out of him since the wedding. It was Masaomi-San, Sei's father, that had been on his mind a lot. His husband thought it was weird when he would space out sometimes wondering about how to fix their rather disastrous relationship, if he could call it that. Maybe it has something to do with Shiori-San, his father-in-law's late wife. He doesn't know much about her other than some brief stories his husband told him back when they first got together. But, she passed away when the redhead was really young, so he couldn't truly provide Furihata an insight of what she was like. Naturally, he wished that he met her even once, she is the woman that brought his husband into the world. She supported him with his love for basketball, gave him sweets when she wasn't supposed to, cooed at him sweetly whenever he did something good, and took care of him if he got sick. He knows what she looks like from a picture that Sei carries around in his wallet. Same pale skin, slim stature, heart shaped face, pretty lips curved in a small smile, crimson hair tumbling down her back that ended at her hips, and eyes the color of red roses sparkling with love as she looks at the camera with a baby Akashi in her slender arms. Yeah, she was a beauty. He definitely knows where his husband got his looks from. Sei told him that she would have spoiled Katsuo rotten if she were alive today, he laughs because he has no doubts about that at all. That was when everything changed and he gets a call from the most unexpected person in the entire universe.

 

_His father-in-law…._

 

"H-Hello?" He managed to squeak out, hoping that he didn't sound as mousy as he thought he did when greeting the elder Akashi.

"Kouki….it has been a while." Was all he heard from the gruff voice of his husband's father, well, their conversation is off to a great start.

He gulped, "Y-Yes, it has. Is there something you need, Masaomi-San?"

"Well…"

 

"No." That was the first thing his husband said when he spoke to him when he got home from a long day at work.

"But Sei, he said he really needed your help and besides, it's gonna be Shiori-San's anniversary soon…you don't want to miss that." He pleaded after stating the reason for asking something as crazy as this from his beloved while thinking back to his conversation with his father-in-law.

 

_"I need Seijuurou to come to the main house for some urgent business." Masaomi-San told him bluntly and straight to the point._

_"What is this this emergency, Masaomi-San?" Furihata can't help, but ask cowardly._

_A deep sigh, "It's in regards to my will and Shiori's anniversary is coming up….I know he doesn't want to speak to me after what I've done to him, but I do want to spend time with my son before I leave this world. Kouki, you're the only one that can manage to convince him."_

_He doesn't know what to say, he feels a bit overwhelmed actually, "I-I can try, but I can't make any promises. I'm sure he'll be more willing to come if it's Shiori-San's anniversary."_

_"Please talk to him….he's in a place where I can't reach him anymore. And, thank you for being the one that unconditionally loves him by staying by his side when I couldn't…I'll see you hopefully at the mansion some time this week." That was how Masaomi-San hung up with what sounded like a bitter, defeated laugh to go along with that rather vulnerable confession._

 

That's where he is right now, trying to get his husband to see reason, "It'll only be for a few days…He wants to see Katsuo too as well, you may not get along with him…but, don't keep him from seeing his own grandson."

"Absolutely not, I will not see that man Kouki. We can celebrate her anniversary without him there, I'm sure Katsuo will like to learn about his grandmother." Sei responded coldly with disregards that his own dad might be dying from some terminal illness.

"Don't be so cold, Sei. He's your dad, don't you feel a little sad that he might die one of these days?" He can feel the irritation bubbling up inside him from the fact that his husband is treating his dad like a business loss or something.

A scoff, "No, I don't feel bad at all. We're done talking about this-"

Furihata interrupts him for the first time since their wedding while calling him by his full first name which he rarely ever does unless he's being serious and telling his husband that he's not playing games, "Seijuurou, we're not going to argue about this. We're going to the mansion as a family, you're going to talk to your dad about his will, and we are all gonna have _fun_. End of story. Understand?"

 

And that's how he ended up on the back of a fancy limo with his scowling husband and giggling Katsuo as they traveled to the Akashi main house. The brunette grins a little too happily at the fact that he finally got his beloved to agree to come with them. Okay, maybe he sort of threatened him with a little blackmail. It involved calling his husband by his full first name, ordering (which is something he thought wouldn't be possible) him to come along, and telling the redhead that he HAS to agree or end up on the couch for a month. It was totally worth the death stares he's receiving from the rosy eyed male. Either way, they got to the mansion in one piece and automatically ushered inside by the staff. Masaomi-San in his wheelchair greeted them with an acknowledging nod and signaled his son to follow him to his office. As they left, the elder Akashi ordered the staff to give Furihata some albums while stating it was for his late wife's death anniversary. Apparently, it's a tradition in the family to display an enlarged photo of their spouse at the mansion's entrance on the day they died, in honor of that person. One member of the staff, Kawabata-San, had been working for the family for many years. He was the one that brought out six different colorful albums dating way back to when Shiori-San was a child.

He thought it was unique that her childhood photos would be in her husband's house instead of her family's. Kawabata-San told him that the family gave Masaomi-San the albums after she passed away, knowing that he would take care of them. It was strange seeing her as a child since he's only seen the one picture of her with a baby Akashi, but she was already a fully grown woman when that photo was taken. She looks a lot like Katsuo when he was born, full of life and energy. That was pretty unexpected for a daughter of a well-bred family that eventually married into the Akashi Clan. She dressed like a boy, he noticed, when she was still very young. Not afraid to get her hands or pretty clothes drenched in mud and wet grass. Shiori-San was surprisingly tomboyish for a seemingly elegant woman. She probably got in a lot of trouble for not acting like a lady at all, that playing around with other boys and not learning how to be a wife was not appropriate for the mistress of the household she grew up in. According to Kawabata-San, Shiori-San was a fiery and passionate woman. Incredibly different from the other ladies Masaomi-San has spoken to in search of a wife. They met at a party for that particular occasion that ended with her saying a few not-so-lady-like words and throwing champagne in his face. Her family was in chaos thinking that she'll get punished for talking back to an Akashi, but they were proven wrong. It was the exact opposite, he kept coming back for her in rather failed attempts to win her heart. Furihata thought this was a bit amusing, knowing that this is where his husband got his awkward flirting skills from. He needs to stop with these kinds of thoughts since he's not all that great at seducing people either.

 

By the time he got to the fifth album, he noticed that this might have been the point where they finally got together as a couple. There were a lot of pictures of Shiori-San in all sort of angles, in different outfits and hairstyles. Her expressions were captivating and animated to the point he could almost hear her laughing from the pictures. Masaomi-San must have been completely smitten with her to have this many photos of his late wife. The brunette knew that he was right at the reception, he did love Shiori-San, but he had a hard time expressing it after she passed away. Their wedding picture took his breath away though, it was full of love and affection. Gone was that tomboy, wild child phase and enter this gorgeous woman that conquered the heart of an Akashi. Her pale figure was enhanced by this extravagant white, wedding gown and a layered veil that framed her fiery hair that was worn down in a waterfall of waves. Diamond earrings and a necklace plus, a large wedding ring on her finger gave her the image of a perfect bride. Her face was practically glowing that it hurt to stare at it too long, a blush on her cheeks, and rosy eyes shining with pure happiness. Masaomi-San looks a lot like Sei when he was younger, looking mighty dashing in his black tuxedo. His black hair slicked back, a gentle grin on his face, strong arms wrapped around his wife in a loving embrace, and burgundy irises glittering with love. It was the perfect picture to show off to people, to tell the world how much in love they were despite their rough start. But, it was too intimate to have it on display where everyone could see it. The auburn eyed male doesn't think his father-in-law would appreciate seeing their wedding photo in a rather public space.

Katsuo was in awe at how beautiful his grandma was and even said that Sei looks like her. He laughs, agreeing with the little tyke. They're finally at the last album which ended with two completely different pictures that must have been taken a little before Shiori-San died. One photo is those traditional, old-fashioned colorless pictures. Akashi's mom was sitting in a poised, elegant fashion that befitted the image of a CEO's wife. Her hip length hair is straight, combed back in a modest ponytail tied by an elaborate ribbon. Clung to her slim frame is a very expensive looking kimono being held together by a rather ornate obi. Pale hands resting on her lap and a graceful smile on her face is the definition of a strong woman that gave birth to Sei. The scene alone is lovely to look at, but it lacked something with real meaning. It was a little too proper, appropriate and lady-like to have a picture like this at the entrance of the mansion. Shiori-San was beautiful, no doubt about it. But, Furihata feels that there should be a better picture that should give her memory the justice it deserves. The other photo was exactly what he was expecting after remembering her childhood photos. Dancing in an open field of wildflowers, completely barefooted no less, is Shiori-San herself. A lacy blue dress envelops her figure with no elaborate jewelry anywhere on her body. Translucent pale skin glowing under the lazy afternoon sun and a mischievous, playful gleam in her rose colored eyes. A wild, excited smile spread across her features threatening to break her face. Laugh lines crinkle the edges of her irises that defined her beauty even more. There's a crimson flush blooming on Shiori-San's cheeks, making her look more alive to the the point it seems that she'll dance out of the photo. Loose, never ending crimson tresses twisting in all sort of directions in the wind curl all around her in an explosion of a watercolor fire. It's all sorts of wrong, not very lady-like, inappropriate, and improper in every way. Now, THIS is a photo Furihata wants his father-in-law to display at the entrance; looks like Kawabata-San and Katsuo agree with him as well.

 

"Kouki, Seijuurou and I finished our negotiations. Did you find a picture that you liked the best?" Masaomi-San asks him about an hour after they picked one.

"Um…it took some time since there was so many to choose from, but I think we found the best one." He stutters out while slightly panicking that his dad-in-law might not like the photo he picked and might force him to choose a more appropriate one.

"Don't be so nervous Kouki, I'm sure Father will like whichever photo of Mother you picked out. We both trust you and Katsuo's instincts for this task." His husband supplied with a rather satisfied smile on face (maybe he's in a good mood after finally speaking to his dad on decent terms) that it gave him confidence to show his choice to them.

Masaomi-San looked unexpectedly surprised at the photo, "This is…highly improper and very inappropriate."

He feels pretty defeated from hearing those dreaded words, "O-Oh…"

"And I absolutely love it, I will have this photo immediately enlarged and put it on the entrance by tomorrow." His father-in-law chuckles (which shocks the entire Akashi-Furihata family since he **never** laughs) out low and deep with affection glittering in his burgundy eyes.

 

"I never knew Father had such a picture of Mother before. I remembered when she would play with me outside in the garden and get her clothes dirty, but she never cared. I always remembered her as this playful, wild child...I thought Father did not like it if I brought it up. I love the picture you choose Kouki, the other ones in past never gave her memory justice, but this one definitely shows the world the woman that I can proudly call Mother." His Sei admits to him the next day when everyone in the staff (including some stuffy bureaucrats who came to see the reveal and Masaomi-San) celebrated seeing the photo of the dancing Shiori-San proudly on display at the entrance.

"No problem Sei, as I looked through the pictures and heard the story about she met your dad…I wanted people to see who she really is, not the Lady Akashi that they want to see. They love the photo and her family looks pretty happy to see it too." He says with a goofy grin as he looks over at Shiori-San's family as they deeply thank Masaomi-San for loving their daughter and displaying the most beautiful photo of her they've ever seen.

The redhead laughs, "I'm glad you managed to convince me to come here, I wasn't expecting you to threaten or blackmail me though…you surprise me every time Kouki."

The brunette huffs, "Well, if you weren't so stubborn then, I wouldn't have to go that far! It was totally worth it since it seems you two have made up somehow."

"I'll admit that you did manage to convince me to see him and actually have a conversation with him like an adult. Seeing that photo and hearing their rather amusing story makes me realize that I'm not the only one who misses her, that's one thing Father and I can agree on." The rosy eyed male grins affectionately and sincerely.

"Don't say that, there will be plenty of other things you two might agree on. It'll take time, besides….even if he wasn't the best father to you, maybe he'll make it up by being the best grandpa for Katsuo." He chuckles since the image was a little too funny to resist.

 

_They laugh at the idea as they gaze up at the forever dancing and smiling Shiori._

 

* * *

** The End  **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: I think this should be a beautiful memorial for Akashi's mom plus, I just wanted the idea that they use this dancing picture to show that they don't care if it's wrong, but it's perfect in their eyes. Thanks for reading, fluff up your feathers for more! Bye bye!


End file.
